The present disclosure relates generally to building efficiency systems and devices. The present disclosure relates more particularly to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) controls and thermostats.
Thermostats must have the proper software version installed in order to properly communicate with HVAC control devices. When new control devices are installed in a building, the thermostat may need to update to a particular software version in order to communicate with the HVAC control devices. The conventional method for updating software for a thermostat usually involves loading new software onto the thermostat through a storage devices such as an SD card or a USB flash drive.